


Fight Me Under the Mistletoe

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 days of crackmas, Gen, day 7: mistletoe, ml crackmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Kim pranks against his classmates go a little too far, karma comes back to kick him in the rear. And so does Alix.





	Fight Me Under the Mistletoe

Day 7: Mistletoe

“How did we get volunteered to help set up for Chloe’s Christmas party?” Max whined from where he stood on a chair hanging garland from the tops of the windows.

“You know how Chloe is. When she tells you to do something, you better do it or else,” Kim replied, wrapping lights around a pillar. “Besides, we get to decide where the mistletoe goes, and we can trap our classmates underneath it and watch them panic.”

“Always the optimist, Kim,” Max said, rolling his eyes.

When the party began, Kim took great pleasure in pointing the mistletoe, hung in the center of the room, out to his unsuspecting classmates and watching them erupt. Though some of them were disgustingly into it; he shuddered remembering how Alya had attached herself to Nino, although seeing Marinette nearly faint when Adrien kissed her cheek nearly made up for it. Next he wanted to trick Alix into kissing Nathaniel, but they were both so short, he couldn’t pick them out in the crowd. Finally, he spotted Nath over by the bar chatting with Rose and Juleka and began his hunt across the room with a determined smile. Now all he needed to do was find Alix, and he’d be all set.

“Hey, Kim!” He turned to see the tiny mop of pink hair hailing him, so he stopped, a crooked smile spreading across his face. “Max wanted me to ask if you wanted to play a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike with him.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Gimme just a minute, and wait here,” He said, holding out his hands in a typical “stay” gesture, but a wolf-whistle drew his attention before he could walk away.

“Oh la la, Kim and Alix under the mistletoe!” Alya cooed loudly, and Kim’s neck nearly snapped in half as he whipped it up to see his purposefully placed mistletoe above his head.

“What? No!” He said, mouth agape in shock.

“No way, Kim. This is payback,” Nino chuckled, placing a hand on his hip.

“I am _not_ kissing him,” Alix said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Yeah, I don’t even think she can reach me,” Kim said with a grunt, and Alix shot him a warning glare. “Besides….where my family is from…we don’t kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Oh really?” It was Max who cocked a skeptical brow, and Kim gave him a pleading look. “What do you do under the mistletoe then?”

He glanced around nervously at all of his peers adorned with the same amused smirk and gulped. “We…fight.”

“Pfft, whatever, Kim. Just swallow your pride, and kiss her-” Before Alya could finish, Alix cut in with an excited grin.

“I accept!”

“You what?” Kim’s eyebrows raised.

“Fight me!” Alix demanded.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea since you’re so- ow!” Kim squealed as Alix kicked him in the shin, and he hopped on one foot, rubbing the spot sorely.

“Oh look, now we’re about the same height, so bring it on if you’re not scared,” She said with a taunting glare.

Before he could react, she tackled him to the ground and pinned him face-down on the floor, tugging his leg back. Kim squeaked in pain, desperately clawing at the tile in an attempt to escape in vain. He searched the crowd for Max, locking eyes with his best friend and giving him his most pleading pout.

“Help me!” He mouthed, but Max simply chuckled and pulled out his phone.

“Smile, Kim!” He said with a wave.

“Max! Is this because I made you kiss Lila?”

“It might have something to do with that,” Max affirmed with a shrug as Alix pulled him into a headlock.

It was on that day that Kim vowed to never prank anyone else for the rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly catching up. I’ve started Giftmas now too, so as long as I finish all these by Christmas I’ll be good. Hope you’re all enjoying Crackmas! Follow mlcrackmas on tumblr if you haven’t already for the prompts. It’s not too late to participate! If you miss it this time, I will be hosting it again in July, so look forward to it then! Be sure to click on my name to pull up other works that I’ve done and find the other days of Crackmas, and I’ll see you all later!


End file.
